Vehicle internal combustion engines are often provided with an intake manifold to control air flow to the engine. In certain vehicle designs, the intake manifold may be equipped with a rotatable control valve to control the air flow into the intake manifold.
For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 8,191,526 discloses an intake manifold with flaps supported on a shaft, where grooves and bushing carriers may be engaged to each other to allow for segmentation of each of the flaps.
For instance also, U.S. Pat. No. 8,015,958 discloses an intake manifold flap cartridge assembly including flap valves positioned for short track communication and flap valves positioned for long track communication.
Yet for instance also, U.S. Pat. No. 7,434,559 discloses a retainer to support a valve shaft, where the retainer is so configured that locking bolts have their bolt ends each positioned among a folk part, a stop part and a pair of stop protrusions, and therefore are each prevented from unwanted removal from the intake manifold and entry into a combustion chamber.
Yet for instance also, U.S. Pat. No. 6,543,413 discloses a valve plate for securement to a shaft of an intake member of an engine, where the valve plate includes a tab and a resilient clip portion to help secure the valve plate relative to the shaft.